By The Boulder, One Night
by HelenLeana
Summary: Hermione Granger, the frustrating little chit that never fails to get herself into trouble when she doesn't mean to. Snape catches her out, and she comes to him like a fly to the trap. ONE-SHOT. By the boulder, he sets out for his prey.


**A/N: This is definitely a quick one-shot. It was something that just bubbled up and I get so bored easily. So I wrote it. Please review.**

Hermione was sitting by the lake on a small boulder she had shaped like a chair. It was comfortable enough to gaze at the stars. Tonight was a full moon, a great time to collect the moonlight daisies that only bloomed on full moons, she needed it for a potion she was experimenting with, although nobody knew of her experimenting... She could be expelled for using such potent substances. But that was only if she was caught, which she intended to be far from her mind and from her school record. She was sneaky, knowing how to keep that kind of thought away from anyone invading her privacy. Well, she hoped so anyway. The aurors could put her in prison for such experiments, even the mention of it was heresy, but nobody was caught unless another narked.

She could hear the wolves howling. Taking in the breathless sight that was the lake, the moonlight pouring beauty into the gentle waves of the flowing water. The sweet swishes of the caressing water.

She was mesmerized until the sight was blocked by a figure she knew all too well... A man that had been haunting her in the most erotic ways... Snape. He was in his animagus form, a beautiful black snake, it's scales every so shiny. It had huge fangs and hissed at her as she jumped to stand by the lake. She gave a little yelp, seeing a smirk as he reveled in the fear that lay deep in her flesh, deep into her soul, not only from him startling her.

His animagus was bigger than a house, the beauty of his scales not lost on Hermione.

He had an unusually massive animagus...Large, thick, tall and strong. She hoped that was due to the snake that awaited inside his pants. Harry had a tiny animagus, and she knew he was not very well endowed. He was average, but couldn't do much damage with it. So her suspicion pointed to Snape having a very large tool. A very large and hopefully rough tool. Ready to give her an internal cleanse.

It was always the snarky bastards that had the huge cocks. She wondered if he named it, or if he had girls piling up for him every moment he wasn't working. She didn't doubt girls found him quite a catch.

On a small visit to see a girl in the brothel, for an assignment to see where she had grown up and how she ended there, she had brought up Snape. She said that almost every witch lined up perfectly when he was around, desperate for him to choose her. Hermione just about jizzed her pants at the thought. The girl at the brothel said that he seemed to care about what they were feeling, and sex was usually bad without emotional attachment, but he made it better than if there was emotion. He was so... Overpowering. Hermione's dreams took a turn for the worse when she heard that, a worse meaning they became her every thought, she day dreamed about it all the time.

A hiss pulled her out of her train of thought. She gasped, feeling the thoughts grow smaller in her mind until they locked themselves in that place along with all the other erotic thoughts.

It seemed to smirk with its smoldering eyes, as if listening in on her thoughts. It moved ever so precisely, calculating every step she took to move away from him. He was always one step ahead of her, even in class. She hated that, but it turned her on so much. He liked being a bully, and most bullies were huge in the sack. She felt a little trickle of wetness roll into her underwear. Suppressing a shudder she kept her eyes locked on his.

"Out so late Miss Granger" Professor Snape hissed with his regular glare, turning back to his human form. His robes were swaying from the change. His hair lank and stringy. His face defined in the darkness, his robes puffed out. His mouth was in a long straight line. He seemed to speak a thousand silent words with his eyes. He cocked his eyebrow, watching her take his look in. Peeking into her mind, he held in a chuckle, but grinned deep down.

"I-I couldn't sleep Professor" She stuttered her lie, he looked down to see her in a white gown. It hugged her ample figure nicely. Falling down to her knees. It had thick straps, defining the broad roundness of her shoulders. She was barefoot, her toes hidden in the thickness of the grass. Her hair was flowing in the light wind, it seemed tamed tonight. He bet she would have been thrilled. She looked quite innocently delicious. Pure and he knew thanks to Legilimency she was a virgin. Although she'd deny it to her very last gasp, with all that gryffindor bullshit. Although he knew... If he acted, he could make her spit it out... Or rather... Shriek it out.

She took a deep breath, waiting for him to deduct countless amounts of house points.

"Miss Granger. I dare say that deserves fifty house points from Gryffindor" Snape purred silkily with a smirk.

"Shit" she muttered. Snape raised his eyebrows knowingly. He had indeed heard her little cuss.

_Well, well little granger, not so innocent anymore are we? _He thought to himself, calculating exactly how old she was now. She was 18 in a few more months. The ripe age, perfect. He could imagine her cursing with him pumping his member into her.

What was he thinking. She was his student! A very delicious student.

"I'm sorry sir. I'll go back to my bed" She said, pulling him out of his thought of fucking her into a bubble of desire.

"Er. Yes. You do that Miss Granger. I shall accompany you to be sure you aren't going to sneak into the library and read to your hearts desire. Night time is a time for rest. Not walking around in revealing outfits and surprisingly tamed bottlebrush hair to do as you please, a single glance at you and a wolf would have downed you in one delicious bite" He growled, a seductive glint in his eyes as he purred "delicious"

"I'm not some first year Professor, I'm not thick enough to believe anything you say, thanks to your pathetic lie about brewing fame and all that rubbish" She snarked.

"You have no right to speak to me in such manner, treat me like your teacher." He growled.

"Understood?" He asked, as if he was expecting her to say, "No"

"Yes, sir, I won't come out after hours, and I will not treat you like that again" She replied nervously, knowing he was getting angry with her.

"I just won't get caught by you" she muttered under her breath a little too loud, her eyes shot up to his to see if he had caught her.

His face hadn't changed, he noticed her looking at him and scowled a devilish scowl.

"Go now Miss Granger. Or will I have to drag you there?" He asked impatiently.

"No" she answered.

"No what Miss Granger? I am not your equal, treat me with some decent respect girl for gods sake" He sneered with a scowl. Watching her walk away, he matched her speed.

"No sir" she said, trying to walk faster than him.

_Oh you little minx! _He growled in his mind. Walking expertly, catching up to her and looking as if it were his normal pace. Giving a smirk to her as she glared.

She huffed. They reached the door to the castle and she opened it, holding it open for him to walk in slowly. He took his time, enjoying the frustration that creeped over her face as the heavy door piled its weight on her. They walked through the castle, Hermione being ever so silent, Snape on occasion glancing at her.

They walked past a few niches before he asked something that stole her breath.

"I bet Weasley is missing you, what? It's been 5 minutes since he last shagged you?" He asked, testing the waters. Her reply was invalid anyway, he knew she was a virgin.

"I don't believe that's any of your business Professor" She replied, quickly. He shrugged.

_So he thinks I've actually slept with someone huh? Did he look jealous? _She thought.

"But if you must know professor. He's actually quite a terrible boyfriend, he doesn't... Understand me intellectually... I need someone who is intelligent enough to appreciate a thread of knowledge" She added watching his reaction, to her surprise it lifted her up and sent trills through her lower stomach. He cocked his eyebrow as if considering it for a moment.

He was intelligent... She started to get closer to him until he laughed. "I always knew all he could do was pump and pant into some desperate witches robes"

Hermiones eyes turned dark and murderous, Severus sucked in a quiet breath as he took in her beauty. He waited for her outburst, looking forward to it with a scowl, but inside he was grinning hugely.

"What gives you any right to call me a desperate witch professor. You're nothing but a bitter old man that probably sits in the dungeons wanking for hours on end because no witch would ever consider sleeping with you! I am NOT desperate." She snapped, pulling her wand out angrily. If he said anything else she wouldn't hesitate to blow him into little bits.

He was ever so turned on by her anger... Huh, nothing like fucking an angry witch. Except perhaps a crazy witch, but they were good in short bursts.

"Well. I have one woman who has considered it Miss Granger. She first came into my class with bushy brown hair, chubby cheeks and wore a bucktooth expression of a beaver. Please spare me your pathetic lies, I know exactly what you've been fantasizing in my classroom with your hand under the desk. It took me weeks to get the stench of your come out of the stool" He growled, he had peeked into her mind to see himself surrounded by mirrors as he dominated her roughly. It was quite intriguing... She liked to see herself in a driven state. He knew exactly how to drive a woman like a horse.

"You Bastard! My thoughts are personal. You have not a single right to look!" Hermione growled furiously. Twitching lightly she held a glare of daggers.

_Wow, what a lioness. Little Gryffindor lioness. Sexual tension can make you insane. Insane enough to attack your potions master, in more ways than one. _He thought, his robes were tented. He was as hard as steel. If he didn't relieve himself he would surely get a case of blue balls. He had only enough control to keep himself from unleashing his cock and letting it force itself into her young ripe pussy. He knew she was wet, but not quite wet enough. "Lower your wand this instant" He purred, not a streak of fear in his voice. She was glaring at him in a way that made his lips curve in amusement. She lowered her hand slowly, he cast a silencing spell along with a disillusioned charm. Desire spread across his face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She asked angrily. Although the way he was looking at her made her stomach flutter and her inner thighs drip with wetness. Arousal filled the air. He looked at her with desire filled eyes, they looked hungry... Ravenous.

"I can hardly let anyone see you blast me to pieces. Although It looks like all you want to do is get a hold of the hiding gem in my trousers. I assure you Miss Granger. It will tear you in half" He purred silkily, pulling her close. He could smell her arousal, he bet if he fondled with her knickers he would feel them completely drenched.

"Even when I frighten you, I excite you." He laughed. He pushed her hair away from her ear, she sighed as he leaned in, his breath brushed her ear, his teeth grazing it lightly. He poked his tongue out to taste the salty flesh. He sighed with satisfaction. Her eyes went glassy as she lost herself in his words, drowning in her desire.

"I think you want my cock, my mouth and my hands fucking you so much it's unbearable. You want me to ram my cock into your tight pussy and make you scream. You want me to lick you, bite you...Make you feel like you are nothing but a puddle of come" He whispered seductively. She nearly came she was so excited. She swallowed with a glassy expression, like she was seeing it in her head, when she really wanted to feel it.

"Well, Let's test this theory" He said in a hushed sexy tone, he pulled her body to his. His strong hands circling her neck, cocking it to the side and bringing his lips to the curve of her neck. Licking in small swift motions, while rubbing his hard cock under his robes against her soaked nickers. He sniffed her arousal, it smelt clean and musky... Earthlike. It smelt delicious, his mouth watered. He wanted to lick her like a thirsty dog at a waterfall.

"More. Touch me" She groaned. He sucked, his hands traveling to her plump ass to squeeze and pull.

Her eyes glazed over more and she moved against him. Moaning, her hand dropped down to her wetness, she pulled her dress up and slipped her fingers under her knickers to rub her hard clit.

"What are you doing?" He asked, pulling back to look at where her hands were. He knew what she was doing, he was just wanting to hear her say it.

"Pleasuring myself. I've never thought I'd get this close to you" She replied, letting out a gasp as his long fingers pried hers off of her pussy and he replaced their touch, rubbing her clit expertly and mashing his fingers in her wet dripping core. She was so hot, burning hot. He teased her pussy in the most cruel way, taking her nearly off the edge before slowing down just before she reached her climax. Her knees buckled, his strong hand keeping her upright.

"Oh fuck" she cursed. "Harder" she breathed, giving out gasps as he worked slowly. He took his pleasure out of giving her pleasure. He was more interested in her expressions, he had seen her scared face, her angry face, her book worm face, her focused face... But now he had seen her lust filled face. He bet that he was the only lucky wizard to see her like this. He reveled in the idea of her being his to possess, to take and own. He could have her all to himself, if he just thrust in once... She would be his, and she wouldn't want to let him go. But no, he had patience. To drive her wild.

"Language Granger." He snarked sexily, he leant in, finally bringing his lips to hers to kiss her.

He penetrated her mouth, it was his first intrusion of her sweet body. It was delicious and responsive. She moved her mouth against his messily... Desperately. He reacted to her, his tongue licking every inch of her hot warm mouth. Slithering in the sweet cave of her mouth, he sucked her tongue into his mouth. His hands moved on her pussy harder. She reacted, a gush of wetness rolling out of her pussy into his palm. Her brain had shut down, her mind only interested in being overloaded with hot and heavy pleasure. The know-it-all Hermione Granger had died a peaceful death for at least tonight. He intended to make her remember every second. He planned to make her be reminded of him, every time somebody slept with her. He would carve his signature in her with his pleasure. He wanted to make it so every time she slept with another wizard she would compare their performance to his, and think of them coming up short.

'_Miss Granger. I believe since I've taken the first move, we should address each other by our given names. Say my name Hermione... Severus. Say it' _He thought to her, using a mind connection to avoid pulling his mouth from hers. Another gush rolled out of her at his silky purr of her name.

'_Severus... Oh gods. Fuck me. Fuck me now.'_ She pleaded.

'No' He replied, pulling away from her. She whined, trying to pull him back. Desperately clutching his ass to pull his cock back to her.

"No. Come to my rooms as you are in about fifteen minutes. Don't wash, don't do anything. Don't touch your pussy without me. Or I won't pound into it as you want me to" He said aloud, giving her a dirty smirk. She was so horny.

With a quick billow he apparated to his rooms. Thanks to being a server of the dark lord, he could apparate within Hogwarts as much as he wanted. He stood in front of the mirror, stripping his clothes off. The room without light, he pulled her lacy knickers out of his pocket and sniffed them. He had snuck them off of her as he played with her clit. Once he was fully undressed he stood by the bookcase, becoming as invisible as a small shadow.

Hermione ran with all her might to the dungeons, up and down the corridors in a hurry. Her pussy burning for something long, big and hard to go deep to where she needed.

She burst through his office door, a single spell destroying his wards. She was so needy she had so much power to force his wards down into his quarters. Little did she know Snape was waiting for her. She walked into his bedroom, darkness swallowing her. She couldn't see a thing.

"Severus?" she called out, walking with her arms stretched out to avoid hurting herself. She found herself pulled into a lean body, a hard cock pressed against her ass. She screamed in delight and fear as her mouth was covered with his hand, his mouth pressed into her ear. He rubbed harder and harder as the second went by. Working her lust with his words. She creamed herself, arousal filling the air in an instant.

"You came, you naughty little gryffindor. You are mine, Hermione Granger. You will carry out the journey you so desperately need. You want me ramming inside you, over a desk, over a sill, in a room of mirrors. You don't want to be fucked, my little witch. You want to be dominated, you want to be possessed, ruled by your passion. You want to be forced even though you are so, so very willing. I am honored, Hermione. You couldn't ever be dominated with Ron, or Harry. Or even Cormac, because your pussy was singing a tune only my cock could be a melody to. Be ready. Because once you start, you won't be able to stop" He whispered, ever so sexily. His body pressed hard against hers, she was so wet he could feel her soaked dress, stuck to her wet pussy. She was so... Ready. He nipped her shoulder, loving how she yelped.

He dropped his hand from her mouth, letting it explore her breasts, pinching the already hard nipples. He hoped she had dark nipples, he just loved those. He hoped she had the body he imagined. The body he had seen in her mind.

"It... Hurts. Oh gods. I want to feel you. I can't take the waiting" She sobbed, leaning her head back into his shoulder. Gasping as he pinched each of her delicate nipples through the fabric again.

"I will ease it Hermione. My sweet young virgin. I will help you" He whispered. Flipping her around and kissing her fiercely. His tongue intruded her mouth, but it welcomed him like he was a long lost friend. She kissed him back, her knees nearly buckling. His left hand was firmly on her back, holding her steady. His right hand was traveling up her skirt, up her thigh. She shuddered when he reached her core, it pulsed as he fondled it. He flicked his thumb over her clit, she gasped and bit his lip. He moaned at the delicious feel of her pussy dripping over his palm and her teeth biting into his lip. Pain and pleasure...Delicious.

He threw her on the bed, her body bouncing before he pounced on top of her, spreading her legs and pulling her dress off, he reached for his wand and lit the lamps, giving the room a luminously romantic light. Taking in the sight of her sweet young clean pussy he sighed. She was wearing a strapless bra and singlet, but he couldn't care less about that, he was more interested in her pulsing pussy.

"Such a pretty little pussy, such a vibrant little witch" He sighed in awe, his fingers sliding seductively along her core. Scrapping up a bit of her arousal. He licked his fingers clean and pulled them out of his mouth with a sigh.

She hissed and bucked her hips.

"Fuck me. Do it. Please. I'm burning over hear" She moaned, desperate.

"Shhh. Patience witch" He crooned in her ear. Pulling his wand out and divistoing her clothing. It folded neatly and landed on his bedside table. Her breasts were full and beautiful. She had brown nipples, his favorite. He wanted to lick and suckle them. Her stomach was flat and toned, but wide and delectable. She was no longer that little girl that walked into the halls of Hogwarts so long ago. She had thick thighs, a plump ass and tiny feet. She had a glassy eyed look as she stared at his huge length. She had time to stare at it as she held herself up on her elbows now.

"It's so... Fucking big" she said licking her lips reflexively.

"I assure you, you will be capable to handle it's length, sooner or later" he smirked.

"It's like 11 inches" She gasped. "I knew you were big in the sack, but wow" She added with another involuntary lick of her lips.

"You are beautiful Hermione, truly" He breathed, staring at her body in awe. Her stomach did belly flops at how he stared at her ever so intently.

He leant in, his weight on her, his cock resting on her thigh. He brought his hands to her breast, taking her nipple in his mouth, suckling gently. She moaned, hissed and cursed. He flicked his thumb over her clit continuously while licking around her nipple before rolling his tongue over it.

"Shit. I want you in me. Deflower me. Fuck me" She moaned. She looked like she was in pain. He chuckled, resting his chin between her breast to see her throw her head back in need.

"I could lick you clean, finger you, fuck you or have you suck me off with that petite little mouth of yours... Oh gods. I feel like I'm at a quandary" He chuckled.

He lay on top of her, pinching and rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. She hissed and groaned, arching up into his hands.

"A responsive little witch are we?" He purred, lifting her legs and positioning his hand just above her pussy. He brought his hand down in a light smack. She yelped, creaming herself a little more. Lubrication rolling out of her already dripping wet pussy.

He rubbed his hand up and down her wetness, rubbing lubrication around. She moaned and pushed her hips up.

" I think I might have to clean you up a bit, or make you a little more dirty" He chuckled, leaning his face into the swell of her breast, licking his way down her body, down her lean stomach. She sucked her stomach in with a gasp, he kept going, kissing and licking until his mouth reached her pussy. He licked her thighs, tasting her sticky arousal. It was as good as it smelt, clean and sweet. His tongue probed her core, licking and milking her walls. She wailed, bucked and threw her head around like a mad woman.

After a good few minutes of her mushing her pussy onto his face, she came like a waterfall.

He was on her already, rubbing against her. She moaned and bucked upwards, purposely trying to get him to penetrate her.

"Trying to catch a bit of cock are we? Just a taste?" He teased with a smirk, rubbing harder. He intended to pop her like a bubble before he fucked her.

"Beg for it my little gryffindor. Beg for my cock to ease your suffering at last." He whispered seductively.

"Fuck me. Please. Just... uh! Do it. Please!" she pleaded, thrusting her hips up trying to catch him off guard. He pulled back each time with a smirk.

"Thank you for this Hermione" He said with a smile.

"Hurry up and fuck me. Just fuck me now. Shit, do it!" She begged. Cursing every possible cuss.

He didn't dare move, save for a cocked eyebrow.

"Language Hermione" He said with a chuckle.

He thrust, through her hymen, taking her virtue with a blissful depth. Her pussy pulsed around him. She screamed, a tear leaking out of the corner of her eye. It hurt so much, but she had never felt so full in all her life.

"Pain for pleasure Granger. Now... Comes the pleasure" He purred, biting at her ear lobe, poking his tongue into the curve at the back of her ear. She shuddered underneath him. He pulled out halfway, then thrust back in a little harder than he meant to. It felt like a little mouth on his cock, sucking and pulling at his cock in delicious ways. He tried desperately to maintain control. If not for his strong will power he would be pounding into the witch mercilessly. He started in a small rhythm, Hermione moaned arching up to meet his thrusts. She was getting the hang of it, rolling her hips on his cock.

"You've wanted this for a while haven't you my little gryffindor? Wanted your Potions masters cock pumping into your pussy." He purred, licking the bead of sweat that formed on her neck.

"Yess. More. Shit" She hissed.

"You want more little witch. You want it rough like in your fantasy. Hard, rough and deep. Your masochistic nature is taking over Hermione." He chuckled, increasing his rhythm and hitting her cervix viciously. She shrieked at the top of her lungs. Pushing her hips up to him, eager for more. He was pistoning his cock in and out of her without abandon, her screams and cries egging him on. Finally she came with a burst. Her eyes nearly rolling up in her head. He was so turned on by her climax.

Her pussy clamped down on him, he kept going. Hard and vicious in the blissful delights of her tight orifice. She was shrieking through her orgasm as he pounded into her like an iron pole. he hurt so much... But it was so fucking good. He grunted all the way.

"Oh fuck, oh Circe. SHIT SEVERUS!" She screeched, coming again. Her pussy clamping down again as her sweet come poured out of her pussy onto his cock.

"That's it my little witch, savor the bliss" He purred. Pulling his cock out and taking a finger down it's length. Scraping a bit of come and blood from it and licking it clean.

She looked at him, he pulled his finger out with a pop. Before he trailed another line across his cock, dragging more off. He held his finger out to her.

"Cherry juice. If I say so myself It was wonderfully plucked." He said, handing her his finger. A look of hesitation and fear across her face. Her breasts were heaving as her breath came hard from her orgasm.

"This will be the only time you will ever experience this. Try it. You'll like it" He said, she opened her mouth and sucked on his finger. He hissed at how good she was... He could only imagine that on his cock.

It tasted metallic and musky. Bitter and sweet.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be" she said, licking her lips, seeing more of the blood and come on his cock.

"I sense you're thinking very deliciously impure thoughts Hermione. Tonight you have a free pass. Do what you want" He purred seductively. His cock bouncing as he ducked into her mind to see her thoughts. She was licking him clean. Sucking hard. He saw himself loving it. Hmmm

She crawled across the bed, stumbling lightly at the ache of her legs.

She reached his cock, her hands sliding up his length now covered in her come and blood, rubbing it in lightly.

"Yesss" He hissed, his hips bucking lightly.

"You want my mouth on your cock Severus? You want me to suck you until you come?" She asked teasing him with her hands, squeezing lightly. He groaned.

"Beg for it Severus" She teased, licking her lips loudly.

"I don't take commands from a witch that is meant to be pleasuring me" He growled.

"It's not a command. Say please" She smirked, licking the tip of his cock lightly.

He growled, his hand grabbing a chunk of her hair, pulling. She screamed and creamed herself at his roughness.

"Please" he growled before he slipped his cock in her mouth as she opened it to scream. He thrust into her mouth, she began bobbing her head nicely, sucking and licking. She cupped his balls, rubbing and rolling them in her hands. This was the beginning of a most rough night of delicious sex… How could people not see him as a sex god yet?

**A/N: He's so cool... Please review.**


End file.
